


Settling

by WiliQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Possession, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiliQueen/pseuds/WiliQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes to terms with Jolinar's legacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling

Vid completed in 2001.

Artist: Tara MacLean  
Album: Passenger


End file.
